


Uncle Gabe

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Playing Dad Take Two [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Uncle Gabe

Shuffling into the library the next morning, Dean was surprised to see Sammy asleep at one of the tables. Sipping his coffee, he moved towards his younger brother and set the mug down. He ruffled Sammy’s shaggy brown hair. “Sammy.” He yawned, his voice rough from sleep. “Sammy.” He said a bit louder, causing the younger Winchester to stir from his slumber. “You’re lucky you’re 8. That’d kill your back now.” He half teased. “Why are you asleep in the library?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam yawned, stretching his arms over his head before looking at Dean. “Came in here to talk to Cas last night. Fell asleep waiting for him to get back.” He told the older man honestly with a slight shrug. “Guess I’ll see him later.”

Dean’s face fell. “Why did you need to talk to Cas?” He asked, quickly waking up. “Is this about what you asked us yesterday, because frankly…that was out of left field.” He sighed, hoping that was dropped for the time being.

“No. If you two are a couple, whatever. Why would I want to talk to Cas about that?!” He looked slightly confused at that.

“I dunno.” Dean admitted, sitting down. “Somethin’ on your mind, Sammy?” He asked, almost worried.

Sighing, Sammy knew that Dean was likely going to get very pissed off as soon as he heard why Sammy called for Cas. “I waited until you were asleep and asked him to find Gabriel.” He looked over at Dean, a serious look on his face. “You won’t ask him for his help, but I will.”

He clenched his jaw. “You went behind my back to ask that dickbag for help?!” He ground out. “After I told you what he did?” He couldn’t believe it.

Sammy nodded. “I did. You were trying to get me into school, and this was the only way we have found so far.” He told him. “What? Did you want me to sit back and watch you give yourself a heart attack trying to figure this out?” He asked.

Dean was livid. Especially because his younger brother went behind his back. “You’re grounded for going against what I said.” He snapped, getting up.

“From what? I don’t have friends, so it’s not like you can keep me from going out. I haven’t figured out the password to my laptop, so it’s not like you can take away that, either.” Sammy shot back.

That took him off guard for a moment, making his stern face fall. “You’re grounded…from the library. One week.” He countered, making Sammy’s jaw drop. “That’s right. Thought you were slick, didn’t you?” He sounded proud that he’d outthought Sammy.

Sammy looked bored. “Are you happy you outsmarted an 8 year old?” He deadpanned. “Because that says way more about you than it does about me.” He shrugged, getting up to head to his room to change.

Dean made a mocking face at the younger Winchester as he left, annoyed. “Pint sized jerk.” He muttered, sipping his coffee.

“Heard that!” Sammy peaked around the corner before once again disappearing.

* * *

It was lunch time before Cas returned, Gabriel in tow. “I didn’t believe it when Cassie here told me that one of the Winchesters was now shorter than me!” Gabriel laughed, his eyes lighting up with amusement. “Now, I’d like it if you called me ‘Uncle Gabe’, sport.” He teased.

Dean shot Gabriel a look, then looked back at Sammy. “This is all your fault.” He grumbled, annoyed at the archangels presence.

“You’ve already grounded me, we’re even.” Sammy reminded his brother. Looking at Gabe, he waved. “So, I really don’t remember much from before, so I don’t have Dean’s hatred for you.” He shrugged. “It’s like meeting you for the first time.” He pointed out simply.

That made Gabriel’s eye twinkle. “Oh, what fun!” He rubbed his hands together. “Does this mean you’ll be my partner in crime pranking these two stick in the muds?” He beamed, looking hopeful. He held a soft spot for kids, after all.

Sammy laughed at that. “If you can help us, sure.” He agreed, nodding.

“Traitor.” Dean muttered unhappily.

Cas watched in amusement, and slight shock, as Sammy and Gabe seemed to bond right away. “Interesting.” He thought out loud to himself. “Very interesting.” He tilted his head slightly.

Dean sighed, shaking his head. “Just great.” He was not looking forward to how things seemed to be unfolding.

“Chin up, Dean-O!” Gabriel grinned. “You have a live in babysitter now! Uncle Gabe is here to stay!” He announced. Dean paled at that, his eyes going wide as he stared at the archangel. “I’ll be here, available at all hours of the day!”

“W-what?!” Dean sounded almost panicked. “WHY?!?!”

Gabriel shrugged. “This is the most interesting thing I’ve seen happen in ages.” He told him. “Why wouldn’t I stick around to see what happens in the sitcom that is the Winchesters new lives?” He smirked. “Now we just need you and my brother to admit your bumping uglies.”

Sammy made a face. “Gross.” He shuddered.


End file.
